Atrapa la bandera o ¿La presa?
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: Un nuevo entrenamiento que infunde reborn a la familia vongola, pero Hay un pequeño secreto detraes de todo esto... ¿Que sucederá? H I B A H A R U.


**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra son propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru.

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapa la bandera… o ¿La presa?<strong>

Tsuna junto con los demás miembros de su familia como la familia Cavallone se encontraban reunidos en la punta del pie de la montaña Namimori sin entender del todo el por que Reborn los había llamado a ese lugar.

— Bien aquí llegan los últimos. —Tsuna con un semblante sereno en ojos junto con una sonrisa de medio lado observaba como su guardián de la nube después de meses de viaje, por fin lo veía vivito y coleando con su típico semblante serio junto con su mano derecha.

— Ahora, ¿Se puede saber para que nos as mandado a llamar Reborn? — Tsuna como sus demás miembros posaron su vista en reborn que simplemente sonreía.

— No deberías hacer preguntas tontas que requieran respuestas obvias. —Lal Mirch miraba con el cejo fruncido hacia abajo al líder vongola que simplemente sonrió con un ligero ataque de tic en su labio.

— ¡NO INSULTES AL JUNDAIME! —Gokudera miraba molesto a la mujer que vestía con su ropa de combate.

— Tranquilízate Gokudera, Los eh mandado a llamar para un nuevo entrenamiento. —Silencio total. — Y este se basara en el antiguo juego de "Atrapa la bandera" donde se aran dos bandos uno comandado por Tsuna y el otro será comandado por Hibari.

— ¿QUÉ? —fue el grito de la mayoría, y antes de que su pudiesen tan siquiera de quejar Reborn disparo al cielo.

— Silencio, ya no son unos niños para andar reclamando nada, esto es un entrenamiento donde se requiere agilidad mental, fuerza y velocidad y quienes mejor que a los que acabo se seleccionar como lideres. —Todos los presentes suspiraron unos por que no deseaban participar y otros con el pensamiento de _Si quedo en el grupo de Hibari Kyouya es por que Kami-sama me odia._ — Bien formare los equipos, cuando les llame acérquense a donde esta su líder de bando, Gokudera. —Este se enchinó al ser el primero en llamar rezando estar en el grupo de su querido decimo. —Iras en el grupo de Hibari. — Este estaba abriendo la boca pero una bala le paso rosando la mejilla dejándolo como piedra.

— ¡Buena suerte Gokudera! —Tsuna sonrió, y al guardián de la tormenta no le quedo de otra que sonreír y acercarse a su "Líder" murmurando cosas sobre esto no se quedara así.

—Yamamoto. —Este sonrió esperando con quien tendría que estar. — En el equipo de Hibari. —Este se acerco a su compañero y líder dándole en pequeño golpe en la espalda al primero pronunciando un "Vamos a jugar" y recibiendo una mirada acecina por parte de su compañero. —Ryohei equipo Tsuna.

— ¡EXTREMO!

— Bakka estúpida, equipo Tsuna.

— Are, are…

— Dino y Romario equipo Hibari. —Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza yendo a donde su líder.

—Chrome y Kasukabe equipo Tsuna.

— ¡Hai! —Ambos caminaron a donde Tsuna.

— Ágamos un gran equipo Chrome.

— ¡Hai, jefe!

— Les ayudare en lo que pueda.

— Todos aquí, confiamos en tus habilidades Kasukabe-san.

Reborn sonrió ante el animo que implantaba en sus hombres él cobarde de su aprendiz, bueno ya era momento de establecer las reglas del "entrenamiento" que iban a forjar los chicos, miro a sus compañeros Arcobaleno que del mismo modo voltearon a verle para luego afirmar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

— Haru, Kyoko. —Ambas chicas voltearon a ver al Arcobaleno del sol. — Estén listas, por que ustedes también participaran en este entrenamiento. —Tsuna y los demás voltearon a ver a Reborn ante semejante idea.

— ¿Hahi, Haru y Kyoko-chan también?

— De hecho ustedes son serán parte importante en este entrenamiento, Cora. — Colonello camino hacia la castaña y revolverle los cabellos a la chica, quien se quejo un poco ante el acto tan paternal del rubio.

— R-reborn pero ¿Por qué deben participar en este entrenamiento? —Un nuevo disparo se escucho provocando cierto miedo de parte del líder vongola.

— Tsuna-san. —Esta vez fue Uni quien llamo la atención. — Haru-chan y Kyoko-chan son parte primordial en este entrenamiento, puesto que ellas dos tomaran el lugar de las banderas que se supone deben capturar y traerlas de vuelta a nosotros.

— Así es, ellas dos representaran a cada equipo en este entrenamiento ellas podrán moverse con libertad por toda la montaña Namimori para evitar ser capturadas por el equipo contrario, mientras ustedes soldados deben de arreglárselas para capturar y defender a su doncella al mismo tiempo. —Lal Mirch hablo con voz firme.

— Ellas podrán escoger a dos guardianes para ser protegidas y evitar que los del otro bando las capturen… cora.

Tsuna ya entendía a que venia todo esto, y asintió ante las normas que los arcobalenos les estaban dando, esto era futuros secuestros que podrían haber entre la mafia, y lo primordial en esto era el tiempo, pues entre mas te tardabas más posibilidades habían de que personas inocentes salieran afectadas en dicho secuestro.

— Bien Haru. —La castaña miro impaciente por saber en que equipo estaría. — Equipo Tsuna y tu Kyoko ya sabes a donde ir.

— ¡Hai! —Ambas chicas se fueron a su bando correspondiente.

— Ahora chicas deben ser sabias a la hora de escoger a sus guardianes protectores. —Fon les aconsejaba que debían pensarlo bien antes de escoger a sus protectores.

Los chicos miraron expectantes a las chicas esperando ver quienes serian los elegidos para protegerlas mientras los demás daban a la caza a su otra amiga.

— Etto… creo que mi elección será la de Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-san. —Ambos chicos se acercaron a la chica.

— Descuida Kyoko ¡Te protegeremos del bando enemigo! —Kyoko rio ante su comentario de jugador a ganar.

— Pueden irse, tienen cinco minutos de ventaja, el trió asintió para salir corriendo al bosque, Fon poso su vista ahora en la castaña. — ¿Ya escogiste a tus guardianes Haru?

— ¿Hahi? — Haru miro a su equipo, no podía escoger a Tsuna, puesto que ella más que nadie sabia que él deseaba ir en busca de su amiga así que con una sonrisa dijo: — Chrome-chan, Lambo-chan cuento con ustedes desu.

Ambos se acercaron a la castaña y con una enorme sonrisa Haru emprendió la carrera a alguna parte del bosque, seguida de cerca de sus dos guardianes. Los que no fueron elegidos para proteger esperaron a que el tiempo pasara y al pasar los cinco minutos Reborn les dijo que podían comenzar en su búsqueda de caza y así lo hicieron a excepción de uno, del cual reborn no lo vio confuso si no más bien con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Qué tramas niño?

— Solo te estoy dando una pequeña ayuda, mira que ahora no tienes molestias bueno solo dos pero aun así ya no tienes escusas para no tocarla ¿o si? —Hibari le fulmino con la mirada y luego prosiguió a seguir el camino por donde los herbívoros del equipo contrario habían huido, esto si que era un fastidio.

Hibari camino un rato y después de un rato escucho como a la distancia ya comenzaba una pelea de seguro ya el herbívoro mayor había encontrado a su bandera, tanto escándalo le estaba dando aumento a sus instintos asesinos a aquellos que estaban destruyendo una de las fuentes económicas de su amada ciudad, y si seguían así estaba más que dispuesto a dejar todo e ir a morder hasta la muerte a aquellos que creaban esos ligeros temblores bajo la tierra.

— Hibari, Hibari. —El ojiazul paso su vista al cielo mirando al pequeño canario que volaba por los cielos dando círculos y luego salir en una dirección contraria y eso solo significaba una cosa.

— Es mía.

Algo que nadie había notado es que desde que la castaña había salido corriendo al bosque junto con sus dos guardianes Hibird a señales de Hibari había salido tras ellos, así que sabía en específico donde se escondían. Camino un poco y noto como una batalla se estaba ejecutando a unos pasos adelante donde Dino su látigo, su tortuga y caballo peleaban contra el toro, el búho de los guardianes que se supone protegían a la castaña, Hibird llamo la atención de su dueño y voló en una dirección algo alejada de donde se estaba ejerciendo la batalla.

Un excelente señuelo pensó, esos herbívoros protegían una cueva que gracias a su pequeño compañero sabía que esta estaba vacía, muy astuto para ser unos herbívoros, sus pasos que eran guiados por el canario lo llevaron a un río de seguro uno de los tantos que debía tener la montaña. Se acerco un poco y la vio, la herbívora que últimamente le traía unos dolores de cabeza al tenerla presente a cada rato en sus pensamientos desde ya hace medio año. Hibari camino unos pasos mientras su pequeño amigo aterrizaba sobre su hombro, la castaña estaba tan concentrada mirando su reflejo en el río que no se percato de la presencia del ex prefecto.

— Haru, Haru~

— ¿Eh Hibird? — La castaña volteo para seguidamente tirar el grito más fuerte de sus 25 años de vida, al ver a Hibari detrás de ella retrocediendo para luego caer sobre el rio, al salir del rio miro al guardián que simplemente tenia una sonrisa ladina en los labios, cosa que pareció una burla para los ojos caoba de la castaña. — ¡Hahi! ¡No te burles de Haru, Hibari-san no fue gracioso!

— ¿Quién dice que me burlo?

— ¿¡Hahi! Yo vi que sonreías desu.

— ¿Quién dice que sonreía? —Haru capto la indirecta y prefirió dejar de hablar para salir del río, sus ropas habían quedado por completo mojadas provocando que se pegaran a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, Hibari al notarlo sintió un leve tic en su ceja izquierda.

— ¡Achus! Aah Haru esta por completo mojada… ¡Achus! Aaah Creo que a Haru le dará un resfriado desu. — La castaña se saco el suéter pequeño de color azul que traía encima para luego estrujarlo sin ser consiente que su blusa mojada enmarcaba a la perfección las curvas de sus caderas junto con el sostén negro dejando ver un poco de sus pechos.

— Herbívora. —Haru poso sus ojos en los del ex perfecto. — Corre. —Haru ladeo su cabeza un poco con un rostro confuso. — Esto es un entrenamiento, así que…—Hibari sonrió al ver el rostro azul de la chica, y no hubo necesidad de seguir explicando puesto que Haru salió corriendo como en alma en pena. — Es como una presa huyendo del cazador, así es más excitante mi deseo de hacerte mía

Y así Hibari Kyouya corrió en busca de su presa, una presa muy excitante como lo era Haru miura y cuando la tuviese entre sus manos, no la llevaría ante esos niños molestos, no llevaría a su presa a su residencia para hacerla nada más y exclusivamente de su propiedad.

— Serás mía Herbívora.

Haru corrió y corrió pero lamentablemente no era rival para la velocidad de Hibari el demonio prefecto de la ciudad Namimori, termino siendo acorralada contra un árbol para que repentinamente una vengala fuera lanzada al cielo, seguido de la tremenda voz de Lal Mirch que se escucho a gran distancia.

— !FIN DEL JUEGO! !GANA EL EQUIPO DE TSUNA!

Haru suspiro aliviada del que este entrenamiento terminara pero al ver que Hibari seguía acercandose a ella como si fuera una fiera a punto de saltar sobre su presa le hizo temblar.

— H-hibari-san e-el entrenamiento ya acabo, Y-ya...

— Lo se.

— ¿Entonces por que...?

— Por que el objetivo de todo este teatro es... que fueras solo MÍA. —Haru parpadeo y al tener tan cerca al ex prefecto entendió a lo que se refería, Iba a decir algo pero toda palabra fue sellada ante el tremendo beso que le dio el ojiazul dejándola impactada.

— Te eh atrapado presa mía. —y con eso volvió a fundirse en esos labios tersos que le decían que los besara, mordiera y succionara.

* * *

><p>NDY: okaz ahahaha espero les haya gustado este extraño fick ajajaja me inspire cuando andaba viendo Kid Vs Cat. iba a hacerlo un poquito más XXX XD pero bueno la inspiracion solo me dio para esto. u ú ademas me llego inspiracion para continuar con mis otras historias y un nuevo fick de esta pareja *O* asdadasdad Trauma x_DD<p>

Bueno Gracias a todos los lectores que leerán esta fick xD


End file.
